


Angle of Repose 浮生如歇

by Lucuil_Marene_Maray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucuil_Marene_Maray/pseuds/Lucuil_Marene_Maray
Summary: 伏卢伏，互攻，微BDSM，两人都是Switch（top/sub都可），除此之外后期应该还会有各种play，不排除3p/群p的可能性，但并非不忠，也没有精神上的不平等，虽然非常规，但恋爱谈得意外纯情（？）类诗体脆皮鸭，给你全新的体验~作者语：本文的中心是H，遵循先上床再谈恋爱，在床上推进剧情的原则，本人性癖楼，新玩法探索基地，我流HP，人物中心，私设如山，原著党慎入





	1. 心跳

**Author's Note:**

> （不怎么）文艺的作品集 [Lofter](http://lucuil.lofter.com/)  
勾搭请戳 [微博](https://weibo.com/p/1005055838055450/home?from=page_100505&mod=TAB&is_all=1#place)  
支持赞助请戳 [爱发电](https://afdian.net/@syvalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卢修斯口中的“有约”，指的是侍寝（笑）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bgm: [《Malfoy Manor》 ](http://music.163.com/program/909024750/40650956/?userid=56403223)  
部分情节和bgm有对应——
> 
> Strofa 1 “工作” 对应在18：30左右  
Strofa 2 “隐秘” 对应所有翻书片段  
Strofa 3 “赌约” 无明显对应，因为是接着上一段所以也可以对应翻书  
Strofa 4 “钢琴” 对应在1：50左右  
小插曲粗略对应同歌单的对应格兰芬多公共休息室bgm

愿世界停摆，歇于此处。

岁月不争，你我不负。

正文

  
Canto I 第一篇章 夜

Strofa 1 第一首诗 心跳

  
  
正对着魔法部金融投资报表全神贯注的你听到门“吱呀”一声开了，一阵轻轻的脚步声在身后响起。   
  
你没有回头，而是带着混杂着紧张的期待听着那脚步声渐渐逼近，直到，终于，他霸道的气息笼罩了你，他沉重的呼吸喷在你的左耳边，而他那完美的脸庞几乎贴在了你的侧脸上，近在咫尺……   
  
你转过头，拼命却徒劳地祈祷自己的脸上温度如常，看向那双永远带着戏谑的深邃眼眸。   
  
“卢修斯，还在忙吗？”他懒洋洋地道。   
  
“嗯。”你紧张地吞咽着口水。   
  
他缓缓地把玩着你脸庞边的一缕从不允许他人碰触的长发，淡淡地吩咐道：“别做了，过来给我侍寝。”   
  
“……乐意至极，我的主人。” 


	2. 忍耐

你跪在结实的柚木书桌上，冷汗直流。 

背后是那人翻书的声音，在空旷的房间里显得无比清晰。 

炉火还在旺盛地燃烧着，然而生起它的那个小精灵已经不见了踪影。不仅是他，整个庄园都在你主人的命令下变得静悄悄的，所有仆人和小精灵都退避三舍。 

也好，这样就没人能看到他们的少主、马尔福庄园年轻的继承人眼下这幅不堪、羞耻，甚至……淫乱的样子了。


	3. 期待

不用你的主人开口，你也知道你处在多么不堪的姿态。

长长的金发被吊在天花板中央，双手背后跪在你自己的书桌上；一条银色的绳子被栓在你的脖颈间，另一头绑住你的脚踝，迫使你的身体后弯成一个优美却屈辱的弧度。

更不要说你胸前还夹着风铃、后庭里塞着粗大的铂金性具、分身根部也紧束着带有你主人印记的魔法环。

“装饰”好你之后，你的主人意味深长地向你提出了一个赌局：三十分钟之内，不许说话和移动，如果能做到这一点，允许你向主人提出任何一个要求；但如果做不到，在即将到来的这个周末，你都将任你的主人玩弄。

而现在，你保持这个姿势已经有将近二十分钟了。纵使下身泛滥成灾、浑身酸痛不已，你也靠着意志力没有移动分毫。

马尔福的本能已经让你在暗自计算赢了后该怎么让利益最大化，但在内心深处，一部分的你却觉得很失望，似乎它们期待的是事情往另一个方向发展。

那个，让你任由你的主人折磨玩弄、哭泣着乞求他的疼爱的方向。

只是想想，你的阴茎就精神地扬起了头，一股甜蜜到几乎疼痛的快感瞬间传遍了你的全身。


	4. 沉沦

就在这时，你的身后传来动静。

先是皮鞋踏在地板上的声音，然后，这轻柔悦耳的声音是……琴声？

从没想到你主人会弹钢琴的你怔住了。

那是极为娴熟的弹奏。如风吹过溪谷，鸟啄起落花，月栖山峦，江入大海。在壮阔的高｀潮结束之后，你仿佛听到一丝落寞。

实在忍不住，你稍稍偏头，望向你的主人。

他坐在钢琴旁。月光照在他的身上，乌黑的长发垂在胸前。修长的手指如他挥舞魔杖那般优雅而有力地游走在琴键上，身体微微前倾，仿佛受情绪所感。

这样的他，竟与平时那个威严冷酷的黑魔王判若两人。

像被蛊惑了一样，你无法移开你的视线，直到琴声落下，他垂眼，收手，抬起头，正好与你四目相对。

那一刻，你心甘情愿地沉沦。

他倨傲地勾起唇，带着占有欲地轻声说：“你输了，卢修斯。”

“是的，我任您处置，我的主人。”


	5. 准备

Canto II 第二篇章 光

Strofa 5 第五首诗 准备

做好了被他肆意侵犯的准备的你和你的主人对视着。  
  
而他只是玩味地笑了笑，轻轻挥了一下手。  
  
你下意识地绷紧身体，却发现这个魔法只是拿掉了你体内的玩具和身上的绳索。  
  
“……主人？”  
  
等你回过神来时，你的主人已经走到了门口。  
  
“好好休息，卢修斯，这个周末……还很长。”  
  
  
  
你缓慢地洗了澡，上了床。你盯着头顶华盖上绣着的紫荆花，自嘲地摇了摇头。  
  
但是身体的疲惫还是让你很快坠入了梦乡。梦里有一双黑色的眼睛，转瞬又变成血红，带着灼热的气息压在你的身上。你忘了具体的细节，但在梦境的最后你似乎激动地哭了出来。  
  
你被拂面的清风叫醒，意外地发现自己精神饱满、充满期待。  
  
除了下身有些过于激动，其他一切似乎都很好。  
  
阳光打在你的四柱床上，四溢的花香透过敞开的窗户飘进来，空气中浮动着春日活泼的朝气。你深吸了一口气，露出一个发自内心的微笑，脚步轻快地走进了浴室。  
  
浸在温热的水中，你有些苦恼地拨弄了一下自己的下体，决定不去管它，转而伸手探向后穴。  
  
那个羞怯的洞口已经在一夜的休息中恢复了紧致，你能感觉到里面的软肉吸着你的手指，不情不愿地分开。你小心翼翼地伸入两指，旋转抽插，然后拿出一个装满乳白色液体的小瓶。  
  
小瓶的嘴是尖的，你把它深深埋入穴口，然后压下腰翘起臀部等待液体全数流入。随着微凉的液体进入体内，你发出一声呻吟，感觉它如同一只灵巧的手指一样搅动你的内部，把它变得清洁、柔软和润滑。  
  
你拔出小瓶，随手摆弄着它。你指望找到某个魔药大师名字的首字母，这样你就能知道黑魔王在委托谁帮他炼制魔药。然而当你摩挲到瓶子的底部，却只摸到了两个凹凸不平的字母：L.V.  
  
是主人……？  
  
你吃了一惊，又重新摩挲了一遍，确实是这两个字母没错。  
  
你握紧瓶子，脑中仿佛出现了黑魔王站在坩埚前挥着魔杖炼制……润滑剂的场景，嘴角弯了弯，可是体内的魔药却突然变换了角度，狠狠地戳着你的敏感点，逼得你尖叫了起来。  
你有些怀疑你的主人在炼制魔药的时候往里加入了自己的精神力蛛丝。  
  
敏感点被撞击得有些发麻，你不禁在想是不是应该伸手进去把那个魔药捉出来。但是还没等你想好怎么抓住一团液体，那个魔药就恢复了平静，它最后一次流过你的肠道，化成了无色透明的水，从你的后穴汩汩而出。  
  
留下你低头看看自己愈发精神了的性器，无奈地叹息。


	6. 家人

你换上贴身男仆早已备好的晨袍，走下旋梯来到餐厅。

早餐厅在一片花厅之中。成百上千朵玫瑰、紫萝和金雨花交相辉映，翠绿的巨大的树冠遮挡着充沛明媚的阳光。然而，却有一束调皮的阳光从树叶间的缝隙处钻了下来，刚好落在你的身上，将你的白皙的脸和铂金色的长发都笼在了一层淡色的柔光和水汽中，宛如从晨曦中降临的圣洁高贵的天使。

光线刺在你的眼上，你下意识地微微眯了一下狭长苍蓝的凤眼。

正欠着身帮你拉开椅子的女仆突然踉跄了一下。

“你没事吧？”你扶住她的手臂，低声问道。

“没，没事，主人。”她像被烫了一下一样，慌忙地收回了被你碰到的手，匆匆鞠了一躬，快步退了出去。你注意到她的脸异乎寻常的红。

你的侍女总管正好在此时上前，你一边接过她递过来的热毛巾，一边有些不解地问：“奥萝拉，刚才那个女仆我没见过，她怎么了，生病了吗？”

年长的总管干脆地说，“她叫蒂娜，是新来的。我想她没事，马尔福先生，她可能只是不太适应。”

“不适应什么？”你皱眉。

她猎鹰一般犀利的眼睛上下打量着你，半晌，认真地道，“您的美貌，马尔福先生。“

你“噗”地喷出了一小口咖啡。

你听到身后的女仆们纷纷偷笑了起来。

你无奈地盯着奥萝拉，谁知她竟还一本正经地接了下去，“为了其他人的心脏着想，卢修斯少爷，我建议您少被阳光照到，不要被人看到舔嘴唇和眯眼睛，和别人的眼神接触别超过五秒……哦对，还有，尽量少微笑。”

女仆们笑作一团。

“奥萝拉，这不公平，”你又好气又好笑地抗议，“别的不说，不被阳光照到，难道你要让我像个吸血鬼似的只在夜间活动吗？”

“不行，少爷，您要是被月光照到了那就更不行了。”她竟然反应飞快地接口说。

你张了张嘴，只听身后又传来了一个脆生生的声音，听着像是你的起居女仆爱德莲。

“我同意，先生，您沐浴在月光下的身影简直是对人类美德的一种考验。”

你环视四周，发现其他女仆们都在悄悄地红着脸点头。  
你不知道该对此作何感想。生气？似乎犯不上。被恭维了所以感到荣幸？倒也不至于。从小到大你因为容貌而受到的赞美实在太多了，早已波澜不惊。你看看在紧抿的嘴角藏着一丝微笑的奥萝拉，心想这大概是这位从小看着你长大的严厉的老夫人看你最近压力太大而特地来逗你开心的。

于是，你长叹了口气，难掩唇边微笑地捧起奥萝拉的右手，虔诚地亲吻道：“好吧，遵命，奥萝拉·弗罗斯特夫人，还有我亲爱的女士们，”你向你熟悉的女仆们点点头，“……愿梅林保佑你们的灵魂。“

弗罗斯特夫人轻吻了一下你的额头，用明亮的眼睛慈祥地注视着你：“更愿他保佑您，我亲爱的少爷。您是个好孩子。”

* * *

  
小剧场1：

弗罗斯特夫人退了出去，你找了一个阳光照不到的地方斜倚在桌子上靠着，双手抱臂，挑起一边的眉毛，邪肆如同一尊年轻的神祗。你微微低头，沙哑着声音对剩下的侍女们说道：“那么，你们这下没意见了吧？”

侍女们纷纷捂着鼻血摇头，然后再拼命点头，心里疯狂哀嚎：是我输了，卢修斯少爷不管什么样都好好看啊啊啊！！

小剧场2：

伏地魔：你的仆人们还真是可爱，也许我们应该邀请一两位美丽的女士来我们的卧室看看……？这样她们以后可能就不会这么大惊小怪了，对心脏比较好。

卢修斯：？？？你想让她们看什么！

伏地魔：当然是请大家一起来欣赏一下……你床上的媚态。

卢修斯：（扔枕头）你想都别想！！！

伏地魔：（被枕头砸了一下，依然微笑）那看看你害羞失态的样子也不错啊~

卢修斯：你给我guna！！


	7. 勃发

早餐后，你在三楼的一间起居室找到了你的主人。他坐在宽敞的白色大理石露台上，正拿着一本书，啜饮着红茶。你合上身后的门，轻手轻脚地走过去，躬身行礼。

  
“主人。“  
  
黑魔王看了你一眼，微微挑起嘴角，”你来了。“  
  
你低头应是。  
  
他做了一个模糊的手势，似乎是让你过去的意思。你谨慎地走上前，没想到却被你的主人一把拉入了怀中。  
  
你感觉到一只修长骨感的手顺着你敞开的衣襟滑进去，在你的前胸拂拭撩拨，让禁欲了几乎一天的你立刻就起了反应。你的主人笑着捻弄你的乳`头，“很敏感嘛，卢修斯，昨天回去没有自｀慰？”  
  
你的脸轰地一下红了，连夺魂咒见效都没有这么快，“没……没有……主人……”  
  
话尾的口气有一点软。  
  
你的主人没有在意你的反应，他的手离开你的乳尖去给他的书翻了一页，命令道：“你自己来。”  
  
你呆了一下，半晌才磨磨蹭蹭地抬起双手，揪住了自己的乳`头。  
  
羞耻烧红了你的身体，可你的下`身也翘得更高了。  
  
“用力一点，没有我的命令不准停。”你的主人接着道。  
  
“是，主人……唔！”你对着自己的左乳狠狠地掐了一下，顿时呻吟出声。  
  
你的主人一边看书一边用左手在你全身游走，不时地弹抚捏揉，随意享用着你的身体；但这种毫无规律的刺激却使你变得极为敏感，很快，就连他最轻微的一下抚摸都能让你紧缩着小｀穴，颤抖地流出一串水来。  
  
终于，在他第三次漫不经心地捏住你的阴｀茎时，你红着眼眶开口了：“主，主人……求……求您……”  
  
你的主人的目光顿了一下，转过头来看你。  
  
你的身体完全被情｀欲染红了。大滴的汗水渗出你的颈项，流经你的前胸，不断地刺激着你被玩弄得高高挺立的乳尖；你身下的性｀器已经勃`起到了极限，原本浅色的茎身甚至有些发紫，在你的主人并不温柔的手中无助地耸动着。  


你的主人终于放下了书。

一根手指轻轻描摹着你敏感的唇瓣，你张开温暖潮湿的口腔迎接它，有些急切地吮`吸着。

你看到你的主人的双瞳染上了些微的血色。

“取悦我，卢修斯。”他抚着你的脸轻声说，”取悦我，我就给你你想要的。“


	9. 着迷

“主人……”你难耐地弓起身，在你的主人的身上啜吸`吮吻，从两肩一直吻到胸前，再顺着他身体的轮廓缓缓向下。

你感觉到他的硬`挺在慢慢立起，这份带给他快乐的认知让你兴奋得微微发抖。

你一路吮吻着他的身体，着迷地在他健美的肌肉上咬下赤红的吻痕，雄性独有的麝香味充满你的鼻端，让你忍不住深深地吸气。

这是……你的主人的味道。

这个念头仿佛催情剂一般，让你的下`身突然涌上一股热流。你一路顺着他的胸膛，腹肌，舔吻到腹股沟，那薄薄的一层布料下覆盖着某个十分可观的凸起。

你红着脸却带着渴望地探手过去，却被你主人打断了，“不要那么着急，卢修斯。”

他低沉的声音在你头顶响起，你羞得几乎想把头埋入他的胯间。

你的主人扶起你的身子，仿佛剥掉什么熟透了的水果的表皮一样脱下你已凌乱不堪的晨袍，让你苍白的肌肤暴露在春日灿烂的阳光下，浑身都能感觉到微凉的空气。这份赤｀裸的意识让你猛地打了一个激灵。

“看着我，卢修斯，”你的主人抬起你的下颚，对你说道。

你缓缓抬头，注视着他的眼睛，发现那双黑亮的眸子里隐隐透出些微血色。

就在此时，你的主人猝不及防地吻住了你。


	10. 吸吮

你的主人毫不怜惜地抽｀插着，大开大阖的操干让你神魂颠倒。  
  
那瓶你的主人特制的魔药显然发挥了作用，你没有感觉到丝毫不适，只有源源不断的快感从你们的结合处喷涌而出。  
  
你颤声呻吟着，沉迷在他激烈的顶撞中不可自拔。你的后`穴现在仿佛一个专为性｀交而存在的性｀器，牢牢地包裹着你的主人肆虐的阳｀物，不知餍足地吞咽吮`吸，并在他凶狠的抽｀插中快感连连。  
  
你双腿不自觉地缠上他的腰，像最淫`荡的婊｀子一样紧贴着他的身体，迎合他的每一下冲撞，抬臀挺腰，让他精准地磨过自己体内的敏感点。  
  
你一手抓住你的主人的手，见他没有反对，便更大胆地与他十指相扣，同时仰头细细亲吻他的脸颊。  
  
你的主人另一只手把你抱在怀里，这个姿势进入得更深，而他的顶弄也更加凶狠，让你几乎受不住地用腿紧紧箍着他的腰，口中流出淫`荡的呻吟。  
  
“主人……啊……好棒……”  
  
“我，我想要……还想，要您……请您……再更用力地占有我……”  
  
你的话没有说完就被他强硬地扳过头，凶狠地吻住。他的唇舌再次在你口中肆虐，你欢欣鼓舞地迎上去，与他缠绵不休，殷殷切切。  
  
“想要我吗，卢西(Lucie)？”  
  
你的主人稍稍拉开身子看着你，漆黑的眼睛深不见底，唇边那抹邪笑能让你瞬间高｀潮。  
  
“想要的话，就向我完全敞开你自己。”


	11. 少年

你的身体早已是他的所有物，那么，你连你最后的防线都不能保留。黑魔王向你索要你的大脑，灵魂和记忆，你别无选择，只能哭叫着打开，迎接他的检视。  
  
陷在情｀欲中的黑魔王强大到令人恐惧，他的精神力几乎瞬间就贯穿了你的识海，让你一生的记忆如走马灯般在眼前浮现——

  
  
你记得十二岁的自己站在父亲的会客室里，迎接那个黑发黑眸的男人进入你的世界，明明是初次见面，却像是久别重逢；  
  
你记得第一次在霍格沃茨收到男人来信的自己，惊讶，疑惑却也暗自雀跃；  
  
你记得咬着羽毛笔尖写回信的自己，墨水沾的满脸而不自知，差点被室友笑个半死；  
  
你记得那些看似流畅的花体字背后的痛苦，也记得自己笔下无法克制的孤独；  
  
你记得四年级父亲突然去世时亲戚们眼中的贪婪与疯狂，也记得那狂风骤雨般的阴谋和争斗是如何突然消散于无形，只留下你的主人轻松地搭在你肩上的手；  
  
你记得偷偷溜去禁林与他相见时的害怕与激动，也记得他月下的脸庞带给你你怎样的悸动；  
  
目下无尘的你唯一的倾慕，你以为当对方成了自己的导师，甚至是主人，自己就会满足，可没想到这份感情却随着你们的朝夕相处变得愈发浓重，直至偏执；  
  
你还记得突然被命令侍寝时的震惊和兴奋，那被你的主人压倒时无可取代的快感，以及知道他愿意接纳你时的狂喜与感动……  
  
  
  
你感到对方抽动的硕大把你从回忆带进现实，仿佛重新回到了二十出头年纪的你，有些难为情的不敢与你的主人对视，只听他在你耳边调侃道，“在想那么久以前的事啊，我的卢修斯，回忆我们的过往让你兴奋吗？”  
  
你不说话，但是身下流着泪的前端却已经使你的心情暴露无遗。  
  
他故意放慢速度，贴着你的敏感点不住摩擦，逼得你不得不呻吟出声，自发地收臀摆腰在他身上动作起来。  
  
“这样感觉好吗？他咬着你的耳廓说，“完全臣服于我，好像回到了你你第一次给我侍寝的时候……”  
  
你扭了扭腰，突然觉得嘴唇发干，呼吸困难。  
  
“明明只是这周加班太多了，补偿你……才没有完，完全臣服于你呢……”  
  
“哦？这么说你是不期待我可能会对你做什么了？说好了这周末都任我处置，那就一分一秒都不会让你好过的……”  
  
想道伏地魔的那些花样和魔法，你不禁有些发怵，但身体却随着这些话诚实地兴奋了起来。你紧紧地夹着他的腰，在他身上快速地起伏了起来，直到他狠狠地箍住你，凶暴地顶你的敏感点为止。  
  
“啊……好棒……就是那里，快，我要到了……“  
  
“等等，卢西，我们一起……”伏地魔也急速的喘息着，开始了最后的冲刺。  
  
你眼中冒出了生理性的泪水，一股委屈不甘的感情冲上了你的胸口，你不禁喊道，“不要，让我射，主人，伏尔(Vol)，先生……”  
  
你感到一道灼热的视线打在你流着泪的眼睛上，随后是一阵疾风暴雨般的抽｀插，你在超乎一切的快感中听到那个熟悉的低沉嗓音，沙哑而动情地对你说：“射吧。”  
  
你再也无法克制地射出了白浊。


End file.
